deadmanwonderlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Rei Takashima
Rei Takashima was a prison doctor at Deadman Wonderland. Appearance Rei Takashima had short, cheek length, light-brown hair held in the style of a bob. She also had brown eyes. She wore red lipstick, a lab coat, glasses and a tight-fitting short black dress and had a beauty mark on the left side under her mouth. Personality At first, Rei Takashima appeared to be a level-headed and typical doctor, even showing remote signs of care for her patients. However, she received immense pleasure from removing body parts of Deadmen when they lost a Carnival Corpse and also becomes enraged when she doesn't get to remove a non-regenerative organ. Like most staff at Deadman Wonderland, she was very sadistic. Rei can be calm, collected and serious at times. Rei is also shown to be a smoker. Plot Prison Arc Takashima is first introduced after Tsunenaga Tamaki collapses a tower on Ganta Igarashi. Ganta goes to her office, where she fixes him up and tells him about the candy. Deadman Arc Rei appears a second time when she analyzes Senji's X-rays. When Rei says that she'll attempt to get them to postpone or cancel his game due to his injuries, Senji threatens her saying that he's fine. Alongside Tamaki, she watches the Carnival Corpse match between Ganta and Kiyomasa Senji. She reports the lab's findings on the crystal within Ganta's chest to Tamaki. When Senji loses his battle against Ganta, she more than happily removes his right eye and gains pleasure doing so, therefore exposing her sadistic side. Later, she's seen with Tamaki, discussing his father, Ganta and the Nameless Worm. Scar Chain Arc Later on, when Minatsuki faced her penalty of losing a body part at random, she only had to lose some of her hair as it had been rigged by the members of Scar Chain thanks to Ganta; this caused Takashima to become furious. Rei is later seen with Azuma Genkaku and a new, crazed Nagi Kengamine. Forgeries Arc She has been seen helping Tamaki with his plans on the Forgeries experiments on random Deadmen. She has also given Azami Midō her Snake Branch of Sin, making her a Forgery. Revolt Arc She first appears after Ganta is kidnapped by Tamaki. She is seen conducting tests on Forgeries. When Ganta refuses to help Tamaki with his plans, he is captured and tortured by Rei. After the Deadmen defeated the Complete Forgeries, she broke down crying and doubts that they could defeat Wretched Egg. However, Tamaki strangles her for doubting his goal to defeat Wretched Egg. She is later seen busy in her laboratory and eventually killed by an unknown being (most likely the Wretched Egg). Trivia * In an extra short-story in Chapter 12, incidentally tilted 'Perfect Man', Rei is shown treating an anatomical mannequin named "Tsutomu" as a lover with actions such as complaining to him about not being able to remove an organ or two from Minatsuki and that there's nothing wrong with her wanting to do so. She also accuses the mannequin of being a flirt because she can see right through him. * In the anime's ending credits, an image of the back of woman resembling Rei is seen. She is seen working in the same hospital Karako Koshio worked at. * In the manga, the doctor that patches Ganta up in the Prison Arc is male. References Category:Characters Category:DW Staff Category:Dead characters Category:Female